


【Creek】OK繃（PWP）

by ludendorff



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludendorff/pseuds/ludendorff
Summary: 警告：沒頭沒尾就是一發肉，年齡操作有，反正就想像16歲以上啦。





	【Creek】OK繃（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：沒頭沒尾就是一發肉，年齡操作有，反正就想像16歲以上啦。

Craig從沒想過OK繃可以這麼性感撩人。他壓住Tweek，眼睛眨也不眨地盯著Tweek胸前的OK繃。

Tweek的襯衫敞開，褲子與內褲早已丟去房間某個角落，這是他們的第二輪，

「為什麼要在胸部貼OK繃？」Craig問，語氣莫名認真。

「呃…因為摩擦到襯衫會痛啊。」Tweek遲疑地說。

「這真的很gay，dude。」

「什麼？別那樣叫我！」Tweek不滿地喊，「還有你剛剛上了我！別說得好像是局外人一樣！」

「比較像是你上了我。」Craig嘟囔，回想起上一場性事，Tweek坐在他的腿上晃著腰，像是在騎著一根按摩棒。但那真的很辣，Craig完全不介意多來幾次。

「你看起來很色情，Honey。」Craig最終評價道，忽略Tweek的抗議，他重新將Tweek壓好。Craig用牙齒輕啃OK繃的邊緣，慢慢地將OK繃咬下來，Tweek喘息著，胸部的肌膚因長期貼著OK繃而泛紅，他感到難耐且敏感，少了OK繃保護的乳頭接觸到空氣，伴隨著Craig濕熱的吐息，像是某種甜蜜的酷刑。 

Craig舔吻他的乳頭，舌頭沿著乳暈繞了一圈，並用手揉捏另一邊還貼著OK繃的乳首，鈍鈍的觸感讓Tweek不自在地扭動，他的腳勾起，忍不住纏上Craig的腰。

「Cr、Craig…..太多了……」他不安地說。

「噓…..沒問題的Baby，交給我。」Craig說，同時用力扯掉右邊的OK繃。

Tweek驚叫，身體劇烈地顫抖。

「Craig！很痛！」Tweek的眼裡蓄滿因驚訝與疼痛而滿溢的淚水，Craig安撫地吻了吻Tweek紅腫的右邊胸部，故意逗弄一般發出啾啾的聲音，他在Tweek的胸前留下一道道深色的痕跡，專心地吸吮起來。Tweek的身體越發敏感，陰莖勃起，滲出前液，Craig仍專注在吸吮上，這讓Tweek覺得他真的會被吸出乳汁。另一邊的乳尖挺立在空氣中，缺乏關注，他動了動，伸出手按耐不住地揉著被忽略的乳頭。

Craig注意到了，發出一聲低沉的笑，熱氣噴在Tweek敏感的肌膚上，他將Tweek的手移到自己的肩膀，讓他扶好，開始集中攻擊左邊的乳頭，Craig大力地啃咬，用舌頭推擠尖端，輕輕拉起而又放開，他的嘴裡忙著，不忘空出一隻手用指甲擠壓Tweek右邊的乳尖。

Tweek發出啜泣聲，這對他來說刺激太大了，他的陰莖脹痛，腳越夾越緊，開始不自覺地用臀部摩擦Craig的陰莖。  
Craig稍微直起身，Tweek整個人看起來亂七八糟，攀在他身上像是救命的浮木，　臉上沾滿淚痕，乳頭紅腫濕潤，身體滾燙，到處都是Craig留下的吻痕。

他看起來是如此惹人憐愛，Craig捧起Tweek的臉頰深吻，Tweek遲鈍地回應著，眼睛難以聚焦。  
「親愛的，你想要嗎？」Craig的手指撫弄著Tweek的穴口，故意在他耳邊低聲說道，聲音性感曖昧。

「給我……快給我！」Tweek不耐煩地用膝蓋撞了下Craig的腰側，Craig悶哼了聲，雙手掰開Tweek的臀瓣，將忍耐已久的陰莖深深埋進Tweek的通道，他舒服地嘆了一口氣，並把Tweek的腳往上推，壓制住Tweek的全身，用力抽插起來。

Tweek大聲呻吟，喊著Craig的名字，腰肢隨著Craig的撞擊力道扭動，他的臉上泛著紅暈，很快就射了出來。

「等一下、Craig，啊、」Tweek難受地掙扎，身體還留在高潮餘韻，但Craig沒有停下來，他忘我地操著Tweek，手指陷入Tweek大腿的肌膚，「再一會就好，寶貝......你棒透了。」

Craig將Tweek的腿往兩邊擺，讓它們更分開，Tweek因高潮而無力，身體柔軟地隨著Craig擺弄，Tweek不住喘息，他的內部仍緊咬著Craig，即使已經高潮過一次了，卻奇異地感受到另一層不同的快感。

Craig快速地動了最後幾下，雙手的拇指用力按住Tweek的乳頭，同時射進Tweek的通道內。他將陰莖抽離，一不小心帶出些許精液，沿著Tweek的腿向下淌。

Tweek脫力地躺在床上，等回過神來，他立刻將Craig踹下床。

「再這麼粗魯你就沒有下次了！」他警告。

「你明明也很享受啊。」Craig抗議，但Tweek不理他，踩著重重的步伐往浴室走去。

Craig坐在地上，眼睛轉了一圈，決定厚顏無恥地跟上Tweek。

夜晚還長得很呢。


End file.
